The present invention concerns an arrangement comprising at least one electronic component and a cooling body associated therewith, and a support physically interposed between the electronic component and the cooling body and which has at least one layer with at least one material of a dielectric strength of at least 10 kV/mm and a specific thermal conductivity of at least 5 W/mK.
In addition, the invention also concerns a layer, a support and/or a unit consisting of a support and a cooling body, which are suitable for such an arrangement.
The problem which arises with numerous electronic components is that on the one hand heat which is produced in operation of the electronic component has to be dissipated, but on the other hand it is also necessary to ensure the required dielectric strength, that is to say electrical insulation for preventing unwanted electrical discharges or short-circuits. In the case of most materials with high levels of electrical resistance, that is to say high dielectric strength, the levels of specific thermal conductivity are so low that the heat can only be inadequately transported away from the electronic component. It is already known in the state of the art to use supports between the electronic component and an associated cooling body, which simultaneously have a high dielectric strength of at least 10 kV/mm and a relatively high specific thermal conductivity of at least 5 W/mK. That measure admittedly transports the heat well through the support to the cooling body and at the same time ensures an adequate dielectric strength, but the problem which still arises is that creepage currents outside the support can give rise to unwanted electrical discharges or short-circuits. That applies in particular to what is referred to as the high-voltage region with electrical operating voltages in the kV (kilovolt) range.
The object of the invention is to eliminate that problem of the arrangements of the general kind set forth, which are known in the state of the art.